


Friday Night Reading

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus wanted to read. Harry had other plans for Severus’ time.





	Friday Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Contrary to Harry’s expectations, Severus didn’t even flinch when Harry hugged his neck from behind. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” Severus raised an eyebrow and turned the page of the book he was reading. Harry was draped over the back of an armchair.

Harry nuzzled Severus’s temple with his nose. “Trying to show you that there are other, better, ways to spending Friday night.”

Severus snorted lightly. “I’ve just spent five working days teaching a bunch of dunderheads a fine art of Potion-making. I think I’m entitled to a quiet pleasurable evening with a book.”

Harry kissed Severus’s temple. “You’re evening could be very pleasurable, just not very quiet. And not with a book, but with me.” Harry stretched even further and kissed the corner of Severus’s mouth. 

“It could be indeed.” Severus closed the book with a thump, threw it on the floor and grabbed Harry’s hands to tug him down on his lap.


End file.
